Save The Last Dance For Me
by queenofnegativity
Summary: Cedric was all Hermione ever wanted. But what if he said something to her that she didn't like at all? Of course Cedric would explain. He loves Hermione more than anything else. An amazing apology of Cedric Diggory. It was too romantic. fluffy. :


**Title: **_**Save The Last Dance For Me**_

**Fandom:** Cedric Diggory and Hermione Granger

**Prompt:** School Prom

**Author:** _imaginative paint_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. It's owner is the amazing J.K. Rowling only.

**A/N: **It's a one-shot AU fic. I just thought about it when my school bus was driving me home. I rushed to my bedroom when I was home and started writing this. Please tell me if there are any flaws on my fic. You can comment by writing reviews. You can also correct me but please no violent reactions. You don't know how that hurts. Thank you :)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey!" the lovely Hufflepuff prefect said while slamming his hands on the table.

Hermione felt like jumping and turned to look at him with irritation and shock on her eyes.

"Sorry about that." He said smirking. Hermione had not yet recovered by the shock. "Just in case you are forgetting, we are in a _library _(my palace) and students should be in their right behavior. Lucky enough I didn't scream and if I did, I'm going to blame it all to you! A misbehaved _prefect_!" she said breathlessly.

"Aww, c'mon Hermione! I was just joking. You are turning to be bossy again. It's just me. Well, I should do it all the time. Surprising you like that _fascinates _me." He said with a grin you won't forget. _He's just so adorable, _Hermione thought. But she remembered again what he said a while ago and tried to get away with her distraction. _'Surprising you like that fascinates me.' _Argh!

"What?!" she nearly shouted and sat down again because people are now looking at her. _Great. _She thought irritatingly.

"Calm down. Let me explain. Surprising you like that fascinates me because you look cute. No. Not just cute but heartbreakingly and terribly adorable." Hermione turned tomato red as he said this with his soft perfect voice. "See what I mean? A surprise with a following blush. I really love that."

"Okay. Enough with that." Hermione smiled and still hiding her pink blushes arousing her cheeks. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if you and me could talk for a while since it's a weekend. I haven't had chances on talking to you this days. And bloody hell. You are always here loving your books, spending time with them. While me? I feel violated honey. I know this sounds crazy but I'm jealous of those books!" he admitted with a little flush and turned into a frown. _Stupid books! Getting __**my Hermione**__ to me! _He thought quietly.

"Oh. I'm sorry Ced. I didn't know—" he broke Hermione's mid-sentence.

"No it's okay. I was just turning melodramatic. It's _fine_." He said laughing softly now.

"Don't say that. You are right though. I spend so much time in here. Let's go out and get some fresh air." She said with an apologetic smile. Hermione is guilty. How can she do this to the love of her life? _I'm stupid. I'm hurting __**my Cedric**__, _she thought. They walked out of the library and went to the grounds.

"I tell you. It's okay sweetheart. You can read a million of books everyday but just don't forget to give me a tiny, tiny time of yours. It's very _important_ to me." He said with a wicked smile that Hermione stared at him for a minute. "What?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing. Seems like being your oh-so-nerd-girlfriend—"

"You are not my girlfriend." Cedric said.

Hermione was so shocked. She can't believe what he said. After he and Harry won the Triwizard Tournament and asked her out, she thought she's already Cedric's girlfriend. He's love. They've been going out. And for crying out loud, all of Hogwarts knows about their relationship. What was wrong with him?

"What did you just say?" Hermione said irritated.

"Hermione, I'm sorry but if you just let me ex—" Hermione cut him off.

"Don't. Say. The. Word. Explain." Hermione is angry now. "How could you?! After all this time? I thought you were _mine_." Hermione said and she can't believe she's now sobbing and tears dwelled up on her beautiful face.

"Hermione, I'm so—" Cedric can't have a sentence done. He's now worrying.

"Neither the word _sorry_. No. I get it. How can I be so stupid? A handsome Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory being my boyfriend? Of course not. I'm just a clumsy bushy-haired girl with a large brain and such a stupid Know-it-all." Hermione said as the tears clouding her eyes and started to come out.

"HERMIONE!" Cedric is shouting now. And then he realized what he did. "I'm sorry about the shouting. Well, look at me. I'm sorry about what I said. Just forget it. Believe what you believe now. Of course I really love you and I mean it and not just a friend okay? So stop crying and being ridiculous. Forget it okay? FORGET." He said and then brushed her tears with his soft lips. She felt like heaven as he did this and he pulled her into a hug. Cedric smiled widely and rested his cheek to her head.

"Am I pretty?" Hermione said quizzically as she pulled away from the hug but Cedric's hands were still on her waist.

"No." Hermione raised an eyebrow and the proceeded.

"Am I smart?"

"No." Cedric said again.

"Do you really _like_ me?" Hermione said seriously.

"No." Cedric said for the third time.

"See what I mean? You could just dumped me instead of hurting me like this." Hermione is crying again. She can't breathe normally. She can't believe that Cedric would do this to her. She thought of him as a gentleman and caring and loyal and loving. But what now?

Cedric was smiling. Was he insane? How dare he? Hermione shot a look at him angrily. " See what I mean Ms. Hermione Granger? How adorable." He said with a smug. _Arrrgggghhh! I'm going to kill you bastard!_ Hermione thought angrily.

"Is this some kind of joke Mr. Cedric Diggory?" she said his name with disgust. "I hate you! Stop playing with my feelings right now! I'm going to my room! And expect that I'm going to ignore you starting NOW." Hermione threatened and rushed out to her to the Gryffindor tower. Cedric tried to follow her but he can't find her anymore. Hermione darted to her room crying all night.

***

The next day, the sun was shining brightly and everybody seems to be excited about something. But of course except for Hermione.

"Students, sorry for the interruption. I know it's too early for announcements but Professor Dumbledore here is making a big announcement for everybody to know." Mcgonagall said with a smile. Dumbledore walked and stood at the center of the Great Hall.

"My dear witches and wizards, the Ministry of Magic had decided that Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry is going to do a Muggle activity and before you react, this activity is called a _School Prom_." Dumbledore said with a nice tone of voice.

"_What?!_" Hermione whispered quietly.

"What is a School Prom?" Ron asked with wonder.

"Honestly Ron, you would not want to know what it is about." Harry said with annoyance.

--

"I will let Professor Mcgonagall discuss it on your classes. Thank you." Dumbledore said.

***

"Are they insane? I would not want to wear another silly dress robes!" Ron shrieked with irritation.

"No, Ron. You will not wear dress robes but I'm afraid you will wear Muggle clothes that are formal." Harry explained with a shrug. Harry doesn't want a school dance again. Especially when you talk about "Prom Night" he and Hermione think that the Ministry is silly for doing such thing. Why would they let the wizarding world live like Muggles anyway? _Ugh. _Hermione and Harry sighed.

"Who will you ask Harry? Of course it should be my sister. Or would you like Cho instead since Hermione is going with her 'boyfriend'." Ron said with a shrug. Hermione could hear the quotation marks on the word _boyfriend_.

Before Harry could answer, Hermione cut his words. "I don't have a boyfriend Ron." Hermione said with a tear slid down her cheeks.

"What? Her—Hermione? Why are you crying? Did the pretty boy broke up with you? Did he hurt you? How dare him! Harry, how dare he do this to our Hermione?!" Ron shouted angrily.

"Yeah. We have to teach him a les—"

"No one's going to hurt him and neither yourselves!" Hermione said.

"But why? Look, he hurt you a—"

"I said no _fight._"

"Okay. I understand. I'm sorry Hermione. We're sorry. What happened? But if you don't want to tell us, keep it to yourself." Hermione was shocked and surprised because of Ronald Weasley's darling words. She turned into a smile.

"Thank you Harry and Ron. Thank you for being here always." She said this and they made a trio hug. "Anyway, Hermione, so since you have no one to go with, will you be my date to the prom?" Ron said confidently with a little blush and shrug because of what he said. _Was this really Ron? What have he eaten?_ Hermione wondered and gave exchanged looks with Harry.

"So where'd the confidence came from Ron?" Harry said as he bursted out a laugh. "I'm really disgusted about the Yule Ball so… that's it. Hermione are you coming?"

"I would love to Ron." Then a smile lit Hermione's face.

***

Ron went out with Hermione. Ginny with Harry and Hermione was so surprised to see Cho with a Ravenclaw. _Isn't she supposed to go with Cedric?_ Hermione thought quietly. She searched for her love but cannot find him. She really looked amazing that night and Ron was not surprised. Even if she doesn't change herself into this gorgeous woman, Hermione is still as beautiful as ever.

"Enjoying the Prom 'Mione? I never thought this Muggle Activity would be fun." Ginny said enthusiastically. "Yeah Ginny. A little bit. It's really surprising that Ron would be great to be with." Hermione said sarcastically as she looked at Ron getting a drink for her. "Ha-ha" was all Ginny could say.

"… too bad he doesn't have a date." Hermione heard some girls gossiping about a "hot guy". She looked at the girls. Then the girls turned to look at her. She was surprised. She doesn't want to be the center of attention again like last time. Dancing with the greatest Quidditch player and dressing up so amazingly. "Doesn't he want to go with her gf? The N-E-R-D? I want to go ask him but he's so lonely and still pretty!" All the girls cheered. Hermione looked curious as to what her relation might be to the "hot guy" they are saying.

She followed their gaze to the wonderful guy they are looking. _Cedric Diggory_. Hermione wondered why is he alone and how dare he look to her. Cedric gave her an apologetic and angelic smile and stood up. Hermione turned her back to him. But Cedric did not go to her. He walked to the stage and the music stopped. He started speaking.

"Everyone, I have something to share. I know for you, it's not a great time for me to have a story telling session. Sorry for the inconvenience but I need to share this to you immediately." All eyes were on Cedric's. _What is he doing? _Hermione thought. Ron moved back with her and took her hand. Cedric's eyes narrowed when he saw their hands entwined together.

"Haven't you ever wondered where my date today is? Unfortunately, she's not with me. She's with somebody else right now." He turned into a frown. "She's angry with me because I told painful words to her and I'm so sorry." He shrugged while looking into Hermione's teary eyes.

"Once, she asked me if I looked to her as pretty. And then I told her _no. _Then she asked me if she's smart I told her _no_. She asked me if I like her. And still I told her _no_. Why is that so?" he asked the audience like discussing as a teacher. Hermione was still crying quietly and Ron put his arm around her shoulders comforting her.

"Hermione Granger." He spoke of her name full of love and care. People looked at her now and exchange gazes with Cedric. "You are not pretty because you are more than beautiful. More beautiful than the sun, moon and stars. You are not smart because you are way more intelligent. I won't use the smart to you. Hermione, I don't like you but I truly do love you very much." He said this with his wonderful voice. A voice that revolved around Hermione. A voice that she loved more than anything else. She smiled with happiness.

Cedric went down the stage. And out a foot distance between him and Hermione and Ron. "Hermione, you asked me if you are my girlfriend. And I told you _no. _I'm so sorry." People are now in gasps and astonishment. "You are not my girlfriend because you are more than that. Hermione, you are _my world, my heart and my soul_." Hermione was now filled with relief and happiness. Now she knows why Cedric told her those things. A misunderstanding. _Why didn't I listen to him at first? Right. Because I'm an idiot._ Hermione giggled through her thoughts.

"Hermione, will you _**save the last dance for me**_?" Cedric said like he was pleading. Hermione looked at Ron. And Ron nodded. "Go." Ron said. "Thank you Ron."

Cedric took Hermione's hand. The people around them clapped and cheered for them. The band turned the music on melodiously and they danced gracefully at the dance floor with no words. They just looked through each other's eyes and enjoyed the moment. The music stopped and turned into another song. A song that when you dance the girl's hands should be locked around the neck of the man and the man's hands should be on her waist.

They did the same posture. "I love you very much. More than anything else. I'm really so—" Hermione cut his words again.

"Sshh.. You are forgiven. But next time don't put me in such riddles. I'm no good at it." She said mockingly. "I love you too. More than anything else." Cedric bent his head touched his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle at first but they deepened the it. Hermione felt Cedric's tongue taste her mouth and slid down her teeth. They tasted each other for the moment and Hermione moaned and broke the kiss.

"I guess this last dance is the best after all." Cedric said with a wonderful smile and the sighed.

"Like you wouldn't forget it." Hermione answered.

"Yes, it is. Ahh.. Hermione. My world, my heart and my soul. I think that I really enjoy this moment with you I want us to be like this forever." Cedric said with a sigh and excitement in his eyes.

"Forever." Hermione agreed.

Hermione tipped her toes so she could touch her lips to his. After all, saving the last dance for the one you love is a moment you won't forget. They loved each other so much and Cedric would never live in a world where no_ Hermione_ exist. And so does she.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **What do you think? I hoped you liked it. I appreciate all those who read but I would appreciate you more if you would post reviews for me. Thank you again. I love you all :)


End file.
